


Home Sweet Home

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Rm9sbG93ZXJz, post ep, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Just some fluffy post ep stuff for Rm9sbG93ZXJz. Scully comes home.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep: Rm9sbG93ZXJz. I debated writing this. I debated posting it. I'm in one of those ruts right now where I think everything I write is crap (blame school) including this. Really no plot. It's just a jumble of words. Fluff. Pure random fluff. Anyways, enjoy? No beta.

"Did you honestly believe that a smart house was going to be a good investment for us?" Mulder asked as he drove them down the country roads to the unremarkable house.

"Well, we've been talking about maybe investing in another home that was closer to the Hoover building. That smart home in Bethesda was not only a good investment but it was closer to the Hoover, seven miles, 20-minute commute closer. Farrs Corner is a 45-minute commute, without the traffic. I'm tired of giving us 90 minutes just in case we hit a traffic accident. I want to stay in bed longer," she explained, looking out the window.

He smiled as he took in her side profile. Unconsciously, she reached for his free hand and held it lightly. "I am upset that you didn't get to save that photo," he chuckled. "That is a picture I wouldn't let the world seeing."

"I did save it to my cloud," she said, gazing at him. "I'll put it on Instagram later."

"I forgot you had one." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Well, I'm sorry the house of the future didn't work out."

She shrugged noncommittedly. "That is what insurance was for, and lucky for us we only paid one month's rent on it. Besides, I've missed you too much. You should have come with me to experiment living in the new house to see if it fit us. It was only a week, Mulder."

"I knew it wasn't for us." He laughed softly. "Did our years on the x-files teach us nothing, Scully? One of our first cases. That AI in the office building?"

She winced. "I forgot."

"How could you forget?"

She shrugged coyly. "Does it really matter?"

"Don't trust Skynet?"

"You're using Terminator references now?"

"I'm a nerd, Scully."

"We're both nerds, Mulder," she clarified. "You just happen to be a geek too."

"Looking at you being all adorbs and hip."

"Mulder, do you remember the conversation we had about you trying to use today's lingo."

"Don't."

He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"That's right. Don't."

Mulder slowed the SUV and turned down the gravel driveway. Scully found herself smiling. Wordlessly, they got out of the chair, Mulder unlocked the door and they took a moment to inspect their living room. "Aren't you glad you didn't take a lot of our things to that robot hellhouse?" he asked sarcastically.

"It would have been better if you came to stay up there with me for the past week to try it out. The commute was better. And shorter."

"I would not have been able to save my queen then."

He strolled past her, planting a kiss on her cheek, and headed into the kitchen. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I lost quite a few of my favorite suits."

"Well go shopping tomorrow." He was banging around in the kitchen, instantly going for where they kept the wine glasses and to the fridge to pull out a bottle of white wine. "See, I know you better than some dumb house," he called over his shoulder.

"Mulder, it's one in the afternoon," she cautioned.

"So," he retorted. He was already opening the bottle. "It's Saturday. Our sushi date did not go well, almost being killed by robots and artificial intelligence, not to mention the blobfish!"

"You learned to always tip your server, even if it was shitty, or else they'll kill you." She giggled and toed off her boots and slipped off her jacket. She took a deep breath as the smell of dust, pine, and whatever scent that made up them filled her nostrils. "You haven't cleaned, have you?"

"I was waiting for my wife to come home," he chuckled. She took a few steps forward and took the wine from his outstretched hand. "I missed having you home, Scully."

"I'm glad to be home. If I bring up the idea of trying to find somewhere closer to Washington and splitting our time between residence, shoot me."

"Naw," he replied. "I'd think of something better."

He took her hand and led her to the couch where she automatically melted his side. Mulder wrapped his arm around her and she brought the wine glass to her lips. As the cold liquid went down her throat, she nodded slightly. "This is home," she said absently, not really minding Mulder. "Here."

"Do you remember when we bought the place?" he asked softly. She rested her head against his bicep and continued to sip the wine. "Twelve years ago?"

"It was fixer-upper. Remember I had to sew back up your hand?"

He lifted his left hand for her inspection and she traced the long scar between the webbing of his thumb and index finger. "One of my favorite scars next to the bullet wound," he said. "Show all the other woman that I am marked, claimed, and if they even try, my special agent doctor wife will shoot you and make it like an accident." He kissed her hair. "I miss your long hair."

"You don't like the bob?"

"I didn't say that," he shrugged. "It's just different. I always loved you with long hair." She smiled endearingly. Scully leaned forward, sitting her wine glass on the coffee table before snuggling against Mulder. "Another thing I love about you is snuggling like baby cats with you."

She chuckled and slapped his chest playfully. "I missed you and being home, Mulder."

Mulder nodded and sipped his own wine. "There is one thing that is bothering me though, Scully."

"What?"

"The vibe."

He said the word like it was a cursed one. She smiled and rubbed his chest soothingly. "Well," she cleared her throat. "You weren't readily available and I had to satisfy my needs. Besides, I thought it pertinent research for us, later on."

He grinned. "Always thinking ahead."

"Always."

"Are you glad to be home?"

"Very," she sighed, closing her eyes. Scully took a moment to listening to the sounds and experiencing everything around her. Mulder's heartbeat, the subtle movement of his muscles against his shirt, the worn feel of the couch's fabric, the smell of pine, the faint scent of wine, and the distant noises of their obscure property. "I'm very glad to be home with you."


End file.
